


Билет в новую жизнь

by K_Project_team



Series: К пятилетию канона [47]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Project_team/pseuds/K_Project_team
Summary: AU: Клаудия выжила и стала Зелёным королём.Задание - карта таро: Десятка Пентаклей. Толкование: брак по расчёту.Автор: Тигра





	Билет в новую жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Клаудия выжила и стала Зелёным королём.  
> Задание - карта таро: Десятка Пентаклей. Толкование: брак по расчёту.
> 
> Автор: Тигра

Когда ему сообщили о свадьбе, на лице Ади появилась восторженная улыбка: он искренне считал, что брак его сестры с его лучшим другом принесёт счастье им всем. Клаудия не возражала, лишь бы Ади не заметил, что помолвке больше всего радуется он сам.  
В общем-то, лейтенант Кокуджоджи был вполне хорошей партией: примерно одного возраста с ней, в какой-то степени красив, неглуп и всегда уважал её; а ещё у него были деньги, и он готов был вывезти их с братом из Германии, которая стала весьма небезопасной для учёных, работавших с нацистами. А благодаря таинственной силе Плиты можно было не опасаться, что он их бросит: для планируемого возрождения Японии полученный Клаудией дар «изменения» придётся как нельзя кстати, а «постоянство» Ади поможет позже, когда страна окрепнет. Лейтенант Кокуджоджи был их с братом билетом в новую жизнь, и, честно говоря, жизнь, в которой её главной проблемой станет брак с нелюбимым человеком, Клаудии нравилась куда больше, чем та, что была у неё сейчас.


End file.
